Feolinn
Feolinn is a coastal city located north of Port Zoon along the Menagerie Coast of Wildemount. Society Feolinn is a wine city , known for its famous wine, its affordable timeshares, and its tourist boards. Demographics Notable People * Capo : a book-learned bard. City Description Surrounded by temperate jungle, Feolinn is regarded as a beautiful city. The nearby Plum Groves are where the city gains most of the fruit for its wonderful wines. The city also produces willowshade oil, that allegedly protects against being turned to stone. Plum Groves Inside the forest is a small rocky hillside cliff with thick vines on the surface. Below the vines is a small entryway carved to be a door. It leads to a cavern that dives deeper into the subterranean regions beneath the Plum Groves. Subterranean Caverns The entryway in the forest leads to a heavy, rocky, winding path that leads down with a natural slight grade lower into the earth. There's a faint whiff of rot along with stagnant hard water. About five minutes into the tunnel it opens into a 70-foot chamber, with a series of stalactites hanging from the ceiling slick with interior moisture. Bridge Chamber The chamber has a large lightless dark ravine with two stone imps that are wedged into the sides of the wall, and a single 60-foot rope bridge across the chasm where two pitons hold it on the opposite end. The imps look roughly hewn and will blast a pinkish-purple arcane energy blast when someone crosses the bridge. Across the bridge there is another opening that leads to a slowly spiraling down rock tunnel. The next hall is about 60 feet; a slow spiral downward opens up into a small crystalline chamber. Crystalline Chamber Reflective glass and onyx pillars rise up in various places. The textures in the cavern are jagged, warped, with light refracting against them ever so slightly from faint torches and sconces that are burrowed into the side walls. Along the sunken earthen floors, there are scattered bits of bone in small piles, as well as small red spheres that are dull and cracked in places, amongst the bones. There is a tomb that has gold gilding and scrolling of simple arcane runes around the outside of it. On the top of it is a sculptured relief of a female warrior in beautiful armor, a beautiful sword of gold and silver inlay plunged through her chest, but she's holding it in a peaceful expression. The tomb is either containing or protecting a holy space by a ward of protection. Beyond the tomb is a dark marbled wooden doorway with silver and gold veins through it and an older rusted lock. The door leads to a set of stairs that curls downward. The stench of decay is intense, lingering with an old incense burned long ago barely hanging in the air. It opens up into a large domed interior. Laboratory It has a smooth, dark stone floor with perimeter tables that carry all manner of intricate glass-tubed alchemical setups and supplies with little brass mechanisms that spark blue and white in places. On the furthest left-hand corner there is a table with corpses piled onto it. There is a large bed covered in rags, linens, and a glass tube that contains some sort of faint blue energy. There is another entrance way and a small doorway. History Zathkira is a dark mage that had grown obsessed with an artifact known as the Crimson Sphere of Generosity. In his attempts to corrupt and harness the power of this artifact, he began to draw various tourists down into his subterranean lair beneath the nearby plum groves of the city, to be used for his experiments, or to become his undead minions. It is said he was defeated by a great hero named Shiona, who wielded the Exalting Blade of Favor. However, the fates of neither Zathkira nor the hero Shiona are truly known. Trying to find the source of the disappearances, Capo and Eric head to the forest. On their search they are attacked by a black panther and find the entryway into the subterranean regions beneath the Plumgroves. Capo crosses the bridge and takes the Exalting Blade of Favor from the tomb after being attacked by six or seven of the spheres, and eventually finds the laboratory. Willing his sword to give light, he find his way into the laboratory. There he finds Zathkira hunched over fresh-ish decaying corpses, pulling one of them apart. He tells Capo he is looking for the source of a strange relic’s power, named generosity. Capo convinces Zathkira to give him the orb, and tells Eric to scan around the back side. When he concentrates on the orb he knows that where humans keep their generosity is in their heart and puts the orb on his nose. After the effect of the nose has settled, the sword hypes Capo up to fight Zathkira and he gives in. Failing to dodge the first attack, Capo almost dies from a thunderbolt. He heals himself and Eric turns to attack Zathkira. After being stung by Eric, Zathkira casts Inflict Wounds and kills Eric. Seeing this, Capo turns invisible and heads towards the bed. Not knowing where Capo went, Zathkira cast another bolt of lightning toward the corner of the room. Capo searches the bed, finding a glass tube that contains some sort of faint blue energy, smashes it, and the body of Zathkira falls limp. References Art: Category:Places Category:Menagerie Coast Category:Cities Category:Articles needing citations Category:Port Cities